One Rainy Day
by Stargem
Summary: The beauty of a rainstorm, Duo, Heero, Trowa and Quatre... The loveliness of this mix is surely beyond compare... Yaoi.


=================================================================================

[ **Disclaimer: **All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. ]

****

A GW fan fic: One Rainy Day…

__

By Stargem

=================================================================================

It was raining again. Silvery-grey sheets poured down from heavy, dark clouds to spatter against the window, distorting the view of a heart-shaped face with wide violet eyes. Lightning flashed, briefly lighting up a delighted grin, accompanied by rumbling thunder.

Duo threw open the window, laughing as a furious deluge of rain caught him full in the face, drenching him thoroughly. Howling winds whipped his braid back and forth while pelting him with more water. Thunder cracked, louder than before, without the closed window to muffle its voice. The American lifted his arms in a wide, sweeping motion, welcoming the storm, his body swaying lightly to the wild song of the wind and rain. Elation thrilled through every nerve as he gave himself up to the storm, becoming part of the dance. His eyes gleamed.

As lightning played across the sky once more, it bathed him in an intense white glow as he leapt out of the room through the window. The wind carried away the sound of his laughter while rain muffled it with its greater voice. Duo skidded into large puddles, breaking up his reflection in each one as he ran, slipping and sliding all over the place. Impulse ruled his body as he played in the storm, a little child discovering the joy of being nature's playmate. He was free to go where he would, free to do what he wished. Duo began to dance, a wild, reckless grace colouring his movements as he followed the rhythm of the storm.

The wind smoothed over his cheeks, breathing its cold breath against wet skin. His sodden clothes clung possessively to every curve, revealing the lines of his body and yet concealing it. Duo flung his darkened bangs out of his eyes, flipping the heavy rope of chestnut hair back. His upturned face received the rain's stinging kisses and sweet moisture trickled into his mouth. A living flame crept through his being though he was cold and wet. He was alive! Marvellously, magnificently alive and the storm celebrated his rejoicing, singing to him. Duo spread his arms out as a child would when imitating and aeroplane and ran. He ran hard, his heart beating in his ears and his lungs and legs pumping in synchronised harmony. He was soaring up high in his mind's eye.

The sweet smell of rain, wet earth and clean air was almost a tangible taste on his tongue and in each drawn breath. Rapturously, Duo partook of the invigorating, illusive scent, his eyes closed. Soon, he ground to a halt, arms still held out like wings. His face was still lifted to the heavens, as though waiting for the angels to descend and rain kisses on it. The rain seemed to draw back, thunder a muted rumble and lightning more subdued, as he stood statue-like.

A darkened figure loomed in the distance, gaining definition as it drew inexorably closer. A dark scowl, brilliant cobalt blue eyes under the brim of a dark green hat that dripped water. A large raincoat clothed the slight figure, rustling with each movement while an umbrella was clasped firmly in one hand, unopened.

"Duo."

The American did not turn as he was addressed, but opened his eyes. "Heero."

Heero glowered at the rain-soaked form of his partner, disapproval radiating from him in thick waves. "Baka. Come in out of the rain."

Duo made a small noise of protest. "I like it out here. It's beautiful… wild. And free." He gestured to the sky. "See that, Heero? Darkness blended in with light, raining silver."

The umbrella snapped open and cut off the rain's access to the braided boy. In protest, the rain beat against the black cloth steadily. Duo turned to Heero, his violet eyes faintly irritated and questioning.

"You'll catch your death of cold."

Duo threw back his head and laughed, his mirth left unheard in the roaring boom of another peal thunder. "Heero~, I _am_ Death! I'm Shinigami, and there's no way in hell a little rain could make me fall sick."

Heero's eyes narrowed into warning slits.

Duo did not notice, or pretended not to. "There's a sweet perfume in the rain. There's music in the storm, beauty in the sky." He jumped into a puddle, delighting in the splashes as water was flung upwards. "Doesn't it make you feel like dancing?"

Heero marched grimly after him, umbrella a constant shield from the rain. "No."

Duo frowned, skidding to a halt. "You're no fun at all."

The Japanese boy's expression remained blank under Duo's scrutiny. Duo huffed with annoyance and turned back to the storm. He started to run, reveling in the feel of the wind in his face, tugging at his hair. No rain touched him. Duo found the umbrella travelling along with him, matching his pace as Heero jogged silently by his side. The American's face was split by a huge grin.

"Race with me, Heero!"

He laughed as the other bit back a curse, putting on a burst of speed. Heero pounded after him, discarding the umbrella as an unnecessary burden. The raincoat and hat followed suit.

__

Crazy idiot! Heero wanted to rail against the laughing figure lithely running in front of him, but that would have to come after he caught him. The rain immediately plastered his hair down in his eyes and made his shirt stick to his back. The wind sang in his ears to the accompaniment of the staccato beat of his feet on the ground and the thunder that rumbled through him. He could almost hear a song in the storm…

Duo yelped as strong arms wrapped around him and promptly went down in a tangled mess of flailing limbs. "Heero~! Not fair, not fair!"

They rolled down a gentle slope, picking up wet grass and dirt until ending in an ungraceful sprawl at the hill's base. Duo lay pinned under Heero, both of them breathing hard, violet eyes staring into cobalt blue ones. Around them, the grass rippled in shining waves as the wind continued to blow and rain watered the parched earth. Everything faded into the background, as they were aware of only each other, in their own private universe.

"You caught me," Duo murmured in a husky purr. "So now what are you going to do?"

Heero's eyes glittered in amusement. "You have to ask?"

He covered the sweetly curved mouth with his own, possessively fisting the rain-soaked braid that snaked along his captive's arm. There was the thrill of the other's surrender, admitting his questing tongue into the recesses of his mouth.

"Mine," Heero uttered.

Duo's heavy-lidded gaze beckoned for him to put his mouth to better use than words. He complied willingly. Silent applause rippled through the park as the wind chuckled around the oblivious couple. 

*************************

Quatre chewed on his lip worriedly. Duo's room was empty, the window left open for the rain to pool on the floor. The cold puddles reflected his face back at him - wide blue eyes and an unaccustomed frowning expression. He rubbed his arms as the wind sifted through his golden hair and chilled his skin. A shadow fell across him as the door clicked shut.

"Heero's gone out to look for him."

Quatre nodded absently in acknowledgement of Trowa's calm statement. Heero would take care of Duo. He shouldn't be worrying. The bed sank soundlessly as Trowa's weight settled beside him. Warmth flooded through his body almost immediately.

"Are you cold?"

He turned to meet the other's one visible emerald eye, the other obscured by long brown bangs. Quatre smiled. "A little," the Arabian admitted.

Gentle arms drew him into a loose embrace. "Better?" Trowa's quiet voice flowed over him.

Quatre nodded, closing his eyes to better listen to the beat of Trowa's heart, his arms sliding around his waist. The storm quietened, fading to a dull thrumming. It contrived to work with his beloved's heartbeat, soothing him.

"Trowa? Do you think… they're alright?"

A pause. "I'm quite sure Heero and Duo are fine. They will return soon."

Quatre yawned. "Okay."

It was nice and cosy, curled up in Trowa's protective embrace. His eyes began to slide shut. "Trowa?"

"Ah?"

Impulsively, he said, "I love you."

In response, the silent pilot tightened his arms around his sleepy partner slightly. Quatre's dazzling smile was muted by drowsiness, but no less beautiful to him. Trowa listened quietly to the deep, evened breathing that confirmed that Quatre had given himself over to his dreams. A tiny smile appeared on his face. Outside, it continued to rain.

****

~Owari

*******************************************************************************************

(©_ October 1999 by Stargem_)

Send your comments and criticisms!

[stargem@silverink.cjb.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:stargem@silverink.cjb.net



End file.
